


Call Me Maybe

by Chance13



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ragnor's only in a tiny bit though, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chance13/pseuds/Chance13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SongFic. Pre-CoFA. Alec and Magnus, from the fateful meeting at the party onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a songfic and they are a lot harder than I expected. It took a while but I got it done- every time I hear this song I think of that party . I absolutely promise I'll update my other stories soon – I'm half way through the next chapter of AM and SFW. I should have more time to write next week (Only two exams left, yay!) so they should be coming soon. At some point I think I say something is 'sad'. I'm not sure how many people will get this slang – it means 'sad' as in lame, not as in depressed.

 

_I threw a wish in the well_   
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_   
_I looked to you as it fell_   
_And now you're in my way_

Magnus' eyes wandered across the room trying to see someone even  _remotely_  more interesting than the fey standing in front of him. The guy had pale green skin and long hair that faintly resembled the grass in Central Park and he had been practically throwing himself at Magnus all night. Normally that would have been fine; a quick lay for the night, then chuck them out in the morning. Perfect. Except for the last few weeks it hadn't been. Normally a bit of fun like that would have left him with a slight buzz, but recently it just left him feeling empty.

 It was like something was missing and Magnus had the sneaking suspicion he knew what it was; he'd been around for almost eight hundred years, he had dated before, but at all the parties he threw – this one for Chairman's birthday – he never seem to meet the right sort of person. None of the guys really seemed that, well, interested in something longer than a night and he preferred to stay away from anything long-term with women; that would just be too much make up and clothes for one couple.

 Suddenly the doorbell went off, which in itself was odd as all the rest of his guest just wandered in. Magnus used this as his much needed excuse to escape the faerie. It was either that or say he was going to deal with the vampires who appeared to be playing catch with a bat, but that happened so often stopping it now would seem suspicious. Shape shifting when drunk really was a rather annoying habit.

 

_I trade my soul for a wish_   
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this_   
_But now you're in my way_

Magnus pulled the door opened and surveyed the group of – Shadowhunters? Really? He did not remember inviting them and said as much as he dragged a ring encrusted hand through his gelled hair. Their shocked expressions really were quite entertaining; it was like they'd never seen a Warlock before! A piece of paper was waved in front of his cat-like eyes and he snatched it out of the dark haired girl's hand. Apparently they _really were_ invited. He watched the teenagers traipse into the hallway; one blonde idiot who was obviously too full of himself, a certain Clarissa Fray- that caused a moments confusion; she shouldn't be here with them, but if her mother will miss appointments –and a dull looking mundane, the girl with the invite and –  _wow_. _  
_

 

 

_Your stare was holdin'_   
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_   
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_   
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

At the back of the group was a fifth teenager who had remained silent throughout the whole exchanged. He was wearing black jeans, faded with wear and a dark blue sweater with a hole in the hem that he was toying with nervously. He had alabaster white skin and midnight black hair which didn't seem to have come in contact with a comb it its life. It flopped in front of his face like a curtain, hiding him from the world, his eyes peeping out from under his fringe; they were the most amazing blue he had ever seen; deep and striking with flecks of dark purple around the iris.

 Magnus followed the boy up the stairs, towards the sound of laughter coming from the front of the group. They finished the steep climb and reached the loft where the party had continued in pretty much the same way before the host left; bright lights flashed and glowed around the room with a little help from that which could filter through the murky windows. Colourful drinks were being served at break neck speed by the bartender he had hired for the night and people were drinking, eating and dancing. He paused to explain yet again why he was throwing the party, this time to Clarissa- you would think throwing a birthday party for you M.I.A. cat was odd.

 At that moment a vampire decided to have a hissy fit that just  _couldn't_  wait; something about a melted motorbike and holy water. Magnus flicked his finger slightly cut him off mid-rant and with another swish of his hand spun the vampire around and sent him off towards the door.

 "That was impressive."

 So the blonde one was capable of speech other than sarcasm! "You mean that little hissy fit? I know. What  _is_  her problem?"

 At that the blue eyed boy tried- and failed –to stifle his laughter. Magnus tried to stop himself from staring; his laughter lit up his face, just for a second, and he seemed to glow. These Nephilim really were part angel.

 

 

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,_   
_But here's my number so call me maybe_   
_It's hard to look right at you baby,_   
_But here's my number so call me maybe_   
_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_   
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_   
_And all the other boys, try to chase me,_   
_But here's my number so call me maybe_

 

"We put the holy water in his gas tank, you know."

 Magnus' eyes widened ever so slightly as the boy spoke for the first time. It was so out of the blue and such an un-Shadowhunter thing to say. The fact that they had mangled the bike didn't surprise him - what did he expect? For them not to turn up and start a fight with every other person at his party? It was that he would openly admit it, to him of all people.

 "ALEC," hissed the blond, "Shut up."

 The cutest blush Magnus had seen in a long while spread across the boy's – Alec's –face, making him smile.

 "I assumed that. Vindictive little bastards, aren't you? You know their bikes run on demon energies. I doubt he'll be able to repair it."

 "One less leech with a fancy bike. My heart bleeds."

 Well wasn't this blond one all rainbows and sunshine.

 "I heard some of them can make their bikes fly," Alec added, completely ignoring the look blond was shooting him, the corners of his mouth twitching up into an almost-smile.

 Surprisingly well informed for a Shadowhunter on Downworlder gossip. Well no need to confirm what they suspect. Gods know what will happen then.

 "Merely an old witches' tale. So is that why you wanted to crash my party? Just to wreck some bloodsucker's bike?"

 ' _The quicker they tell me, the quicker they're gone,'_  thought Magnus. Unfortunately this was not to be the case.

 After what ended up being an hour of sarcasm, threats, shouts, accusations, inane questions and general disbelief Magnus had had enough.

 "Move it along, teenagers. The only person allowed to canoodle in my bedroom is my magnificent self."

 The Warlock was granted a blissful twenty annoying-Shadowhunter-free minutes before Alec's sister re-appeared wittering about a rat and someone called 'Simon'.

 After a rather confusing conversation where the teenagers continually cut-in on each other in their attempt to explain, and Magnus got shouted at  _again_  – that ginger one really had a temper – he finally worked out that the Mundane with them was now the rat held in Clary's hand. Who brought a Mundane to a Downworlder party anyway?

 Magnus hustled the group out of his apartment, rat and all after refusing to change him back; it would be a waste of magic, and they couldn't afford his rates either. He paused at Alec, winked and surreptitiously flicked his wrist causing a sparkly purple phone number, in impeccable copperplate handwriting, to appear in the other man's back pocket.

 "And as for you – call me."

 

_You took your time with the call_   
_I took no time with the fall_   
_You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way_

 

Nothing. That was the complete number of texts or phone calls - or any sort of communication at that – that he had gotten from 'Alec' since the party.

 Magnus collapsed onto a hot pink sofa, absent-mindedly petting the small white furball lying next to him. It had been five days since the party that had been oh-so-annoyingly gate crashed by that band of Nephilim. Five days since he had met the Shadowhunter with the stunning blue eyes. Five days since he had given him his number.

He hadn't been able to get him out of his head. He'd be in the kitchen making coffee, or preparing a potion for a client or trying to have an argument with Chairman – who had returned the next morning - and Alec would just pop up in his head. He would be choosing an outfit for the day and remember how much Alec just didn't seem to care about his appearance, but ended up looking amazing anyway. Someone driving down the street would remind him of the vampires' motorbikes they trashed.

There were so many things he wanted to ask him; why was he dragged along to the party – because he obviously didn't feel at home there? Had he ever dated anyone before? Did he really want to spend his whole life killing demons? How could he possibly stand to be around goldilocks all the time? The list went on, and Magnus was starting to worry that he would never have the answers because someone, who went out every day and risked his life, who didn't know from one day to the next if all his siblings would return home intact, was too nervous to pick up the phone.

It was ridiculous, it really was. There was no reason he should be devoting this much time to thinking about one guy who he had met for less than two hours. He should get over him; go out, meet some new people, maybe throw another party. Perfect.

Magnus groaned and let his head fall back onto the sofa. Absolutely perfect, except he didn't really  _want_  to get over him. Chairman Meow padded off the cushion he had been residing on and curled up on Magnus' chest, starting to purr. There! He couldn't possibly go anywhere because that would disturb Chairman. God he was sad.

Just as he had resided himself to a life of lame, lonely boredom his mobile began to vibrate. Magnus struggled to pull the phone out of the pocket of his extremely tight skinny jeans- it was times like this he would wonder why he bothered wearing them, until he saw a mirror. The small cat made an indignant yowl as it landed sideways on a sofa cushion as his owner finally succeeded in extricating the phone. Magnus slid a long finger across the screen, accepting the call.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. It's Alec. You told me to call you."

Magnus face split into a wide grin.

"Yes, yes I did. Well hello there blue eyes."

 

_I beg and borrow and steal_   
_Have foresight and it's real_   
_I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way_

 

"Magnus, you need to  _calm down_." Ragnor told his friend as he pulled off the shirt of the twelfth outfit he had tried on in the last hour. "The headless chicken look does  _not_ suit you."

"I'd like to see you act calm at a time like this," Magnus snapped back, "I can't decide what to wear."

"This is for that Shadowhunter-guy, isn't it?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, not bothering to correct him yet another time. "Yes, 'that Shadowhunter-guy'."

Ragnor grabbed his friend's shoulders, stopping him from spiralling the room searching for different clothes. "He turned to one of  _your parties_  wearing faded jeans and a jumper with a hole in it. A hole, Magnus. I really didn't get the impression that he cares about fashion."

"Yes, but-"

"Magnus. You're a great guy and he'll be lucky to date you. You'll look  _amazing_ , you'll get on great and have a second date planned for less than a week away. Now  _calm down_."

Ragnor pushed him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and then circled the room, picking out individual items hung neatly on the ground and across pieces of furniture. He paused for a moment, slipped off the black leather cuffs he was wearing and threw the bundle of clothing straight at Magnus' head with deadly accuracy.

"There, now go change. Believe it or not I do have a social life that doesn't just consist of you and I have other things I need to do today."

"Really? You wouldn't have guessed by how quickly you agreed to come over today." Magnus ducked to avoid the shoe thrown at his head which rebounded closely missing breaking a lamp. "I'm going. Sheesh. Some guys just can't take a joke."

Magnus disappeared into the bathroom, while Ragnor waited, standing on one of the few square inches of floor not swamped in clothes and leant across the wall.

' _And five, four, three, two-'_

"Ragnor, you're a fucking genius! This is perfect!"

 

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_   
_I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad_   
_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_   
_And you should know that I missed you so, so bad_

Magnus was stretched out length ways across his sofa, Alec resting on his chest, supposedly watching the end of some action movie Alec had chosen- to be fair Magnus had forced him into watching Glee and they were now half way through season two, though he suspected Alec secretly enjoyed the show. What Magnus had actually been doing for the last twenty or so minutes was staring down at his boyfriend, and, in the last five, desperately hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Magnus?" asked Alec, his eyes not moving from the screen.

"Yes?"  _Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask._

"What are you doing?"

"What on earth do you mean?" he replied, the epitome of innocence.

"Magnus, you've been staring at me for twenty minutes," Alec turned away from the screen, stretching his neck to look into the Warlock's face, "have you turned my hair blue or something?"

"Alec!" he exclaimed in mock horror, "You offend me. I would never turn your hair blue. It would detract from your eyes too much. Now black and sparkly…"

"Magnus!"

"Fine, fine. How about highlights?"

Magnus ducked as Alec rolled around to face him, swatting at his head.

"So, why the staring?"

"You'll think I'm stupid."

Alec smiled and linked his hands around the back of his boyfriend's neck.

"Yesterday you dyed your cat pink. If anything was going to make me think you were stupid it would be that, and it hasn't. So…?"

"I was just thinking how absolutely perfect you are and how lucky I am to have got you."

"You think  _I'm_  perfect?" Alec asked, eyes wide with astonishment.

Magnus slid down so he was lying on the sofa instead of leaning on the arm, bringing the two eye to eye. "Completely; you're kind and brave, and you always look out for your family, no matter what, and you're sweet and funny, and…" Magnus trailed off as he realised the bright shade of red his cheeks had turned, "And you have the cutest blush I have ever seen." Alec smiled, his expression now matching Magnus', and Magnus lent forward and placed his lips against his. _  
_

 

 

_So call me maybe_

**Author's Note:**

> Who else loves the word 'canoodle'. I love that quote. Actually I love the whole series. Please review! Absolutely nothing about CoLS or I will hunt you down and dismember you because I don't want to read it until I've done all my exams, and I have been religiously avoiding any spoilers at all, which with FanFiction, Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr is actually really hard. But still please review!


End file.
